L'étrange noël de Monsieur Fernandes
by skylanger-the-angel-vampire
Summary: Gérald n'aime pas Noël et il a bien décidé que cette année ce sera pareille que les précédentes. Sauf que les choses ne se passent toujours comme on le prévoit. Sauf que parfois, il y a des conséquences aux actes anodins.
1. L'étrange noël de Monsieur Fernandes

**L'étrange noël de Monsieur Fernandes.**

_Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier.__Le jour où tous les miracles étaient possibles selon certain.__Il neigeait.__Il faisait froid.__Ce n'était pas pour plaire à notre protagoniste, protégé dans sa cape jusqu'au nez.__Seuls ces yeux étaient visibles, un regard dur, un regard qui mélangeait avec élégance des touches de verts et de brun.__Il avançait d'un pas ferme vers son refuge, le refuge des âmes pécheresses qui tentaient de trouver rédemption.__Cet endroit était sobre à l'accoutumer, c'était une grotte, éloignée le plus possible de toutes populations.__Sorcere Crime devait rester éloigné, pour le bien-être de tous.__Ils étaient hors la loi par leur acte passé, leur acte sanglant.___

_Gérald soupira en entrant dans la pièce principale.__Un petit feu trônait fièrement au centre ce qui permettait de réchauffer l'atmosphère.__Mais ce n'était pas la chaleur du foyer qui lui posait problème, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait autour.__Des guirlandes, un sapin...__Trop de décorations pour leur rappelait quel jour on était.__Il maugréa quelques paroles pour lui-même, pestant contre Meldy et ses idées excentriques...__Et également contre Ul qui cédait à ses caprices.__Ces deux-là allaient finir par le rendre fou.___

_C'est d'ailleurs une tornade rose qui fondit sur lui lorsqu'il avança de quelques pas.__  
_  
**« Tu les as, dis ?!****Rassure-moi !****Tu l'a trouvé !****»** _Il regarda la jeune femme sauter autour de lui. Elle avait beau s'approcher de la majorité, elle restait égale à elle-même : joyeuse et pleine de vie.  
_  
**« Oui, je l'ai » **_dit-il d'une voix calme et sans émotion avant de déposer un mystérieux sac sur la table.__Meldy lui avait expressément demandé d'aller faire quelques courses pour le réveillon.__Elle souhaitait cuisiner pour ceux qui étaient devenu sa nouvelle famille et c'était donc pour cela que Gérald s'était vu donné la mission spéciale de ramener un beau poulet.__Derrière tout ce spectacle, Ul observait ses deux amis, amusée et attendrie, son regard suivait toujours le bleuté tandis qu'il se débarrassait de sa cape.__Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le jeune homme semblait ailleurs, aillant perdu toute joie de vivre.__Déjà qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup avant alors imaginez ce que devaient subir ces compagnons !__Quoiqu'il en soit, il refusait de lui en parler, lui disant que tout allait bien.__Bien sûre, il mentait.__Il n'était pas doué pour le mensonge, c'était un fait.__  
_  
**« Ul, tu m'aides à cuisiner le poulet ?****J'aimerais aussi faire de bons petits gâteaux pour le dessert.****Tu viens nous donner un coup de main Gérald ?****» **_Demanda Meldy d'un air enjoué.___

_La brunette lui répondit positivement d'un signe de tête, se déplaçant à ses côtés pour porter le poulet prés du coin qu'ils avaient aménagé comme cuisine.__Leurs regards se posèrent alors sur le jeune homme qui n'avait pas encore répondu à l'invitation de la jeune femme._

**« Désolée, j'ai à faire.****»** _Dit-il sans plus d'explication, s'en allant un peu plus loin dans leur refuge, à l'abri de leur regard.__Il allait lire un peu, toutes ces futilités de noël, toute cette magie.__Il n'y croyait plus.__Il ne voulait pas y croire.__Tout n'était que foutaise !__Et puis de toutes façons, cela ne servait à rien, il n'avait pas le droit d'être festif, il avait fait tant de choses monstrueuses...__Noël lui était interdit et il ne voulait pas y participer.__Pour lui, cela serait un jour comme les autres.__Il continuerait donc à s'isoler, tentant vainement de trouver un peu de repos à son âme.___

_Meldy baissa les yeux attristés.__Elle ne comprenait pas son ami et en était peinée.__Ultear posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la plus jeune des Crimes Sorcerer, un sourire apaisant sur ses lèvres.__Elle ne devait pas en vouloir à Gérald, elle ne devait pas se peiner pour tout cela.__Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent donc la préparation du repas dans une ambiance légère.__Elles s'amusaient et Gérald pouvait entendre leurs rires, mais son cœur n'était point touché par tout ceci.__Il préférait lire, rester dans son monde, un monde qu'il avait construit pour se séparer des autres et qui commençait doucement à_ _construire une barrière impénétrable.__  
_

__[...]

**« A table !**__**»** _Lança joyeusement Meldy en déposant un magnifique poulet frit sur leur table de fortune.___

_Gérald se leva en silence et vint s'asseoir à table de façon humble.__Ul en fit de même tendit que la benjamine de l'équipe servait tout ce petit monde.__Tous goûtèrent avec délice le plat cuisiné avec amour.__Meldy était une vraie cordon bleue.__La conversation allait bon train, même si c'était surtout les deux jeunes femmes qui mobilisaient la parole.__Gérald se contentait de répondre par de brèves phrases, ou simplement de hocher la tête.__C'est alors que la jolie mage à la magie sensoriel tenta quelques choses alors qu'un léger silence s'installait.__Elle n'avait pas encore osé parler à Gérald de sa pensée au vu de son humeur morose, mais peut-être que le repas avait adouci son humeur ?___

**« Gérald ?**__**»**_ Commença-t-elle timidement sous le regard protecteur de Ul.__  
_**« Hum ?**__**»**___Dit-elle en relevant les yeux pour les poser sur la demoiselle.__  
_**« Voilà...**__**Il y a quelques jours, nous avons reçu un message de la part de Fairy Tail...**__**Et...**__**Ils nous invitaient à les rejoindre le 25 pour noël...**__**Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être y aller ?**__**Ça nous changerait de ces sept dernières années.**__**»** _Ajouta-t-elle doucement, comme si elle avait peur de libérer le monstre qui sommeillait en son ami.__Celui-ci l'observa froidement, comme elle venait de lui parler de la météo, pour ensuite reposer le regard sur son assiette.___

**«Vous pouvez y aller si vous le souhaitez.**__**Je ne viendrai pas avec vous.**__**Cette fête est idiote et je ne veux pas y participer.**__**»** _Il se leva alors de la table, ne laissant aucun regard à ses compagnons.__« Merci pour ce repas, il était délicieux, mais je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.__Bonne nuit.__» ajouta-t-il en sortant de table.__  
_**« Mais attends, on a encore de délicieux muffins pour les desserts.**__**Et puis, c'est noël, il faut attendre minuit pour s'échanger les cadeaux.**__**»**_**  
**_**« Je n'ai plus faim et de toutes façons, je n'ai pas pensé à acheter des cadeaux pour vous.**__**Bonne nuit.**__**»** _Répéta-t-il en tournant les talons pour aller s'en retourner à son petit coin qui représentait sa chambre.___

_Meldy ne savait plus quoi penser.__Était-ce de sa faute si Gérald manquait la fête ?__Elle était triste et cela se peignait sur son visage.__Ultear s'approcha de la plus jeune et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.___

**« Ne lui en veux pas Meldy.**__**Gérald n'a jamais voulu fêter cette fête, tu sais bien.**__**Il en a sûrement un mauvais souvenir, ou un trop bon souvenir.**__**Allez, et si on goûtait à ces muffins ?**__**»**__

_Celle aux cheveux roses acquiesça, laissant un timide sourire pointait le bout de son nez.__LA soirée continua tranquillement autour du feu.__Elles se racontaient quelques histoires, surtout Ul qui adorait effrayer Meldy avec ses histoires de fantômes.__Lorsque minuit sonna, il était temps pour les deux jeunes femmes de s'échanger leurs cadeaux dans la joie.__C'était un moment spécial, l'un des seuls moments où tout leu paressait normal.__Une fois cela fait ainsi que les embrassades de remerciement, Meldy reposa son regard vers la direction dans laquelle Gérald avait disparu.___

**« Tu n'as qu'à lui déposer ton cadeau prés de son oreiller.**__**Comme ça demain matin, il le trouvera à son réveil.**__**Je suis sûre que ça le touchera et lui fera plaisir.**__**»** _déclara Ultear d'une voix douce tout en nettoyant la dernière assiette.__Meldy s'excusa, déposant donc délicatement un petit cadeau à côté de la tête du jeune homme, avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.__Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes allèrent se coucher dans leur coin, chacun respectant l'intimité entre les deux sexes.__Gérald était donc éloigné de ses demoiselles lorsqu'il sentit une étrange présence_


	2. Le fantôme du passé

_Le bleuté se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant dans les alentours un potentiel danger.__Ce n'était pas possible.__Qu'est-ce que.._  
**  
****« Bonsoir Gérald.****»** _Dit le spectre qui ressemblait étrangement à Simon._  
**« Simon ?****Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?****Tu es...****Tu es mort.****À cause de moi, je t'ai tué.****»****  
****« Tu as raison, je ne suis plus du monde de vivants.****Mais je suis venue te prévenir Gérald.****Ce soir, c'est ta dernière chance, une dernière chance de changer les choses.****»** _Lança le fantôme._  
**« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?****Quelle chose ?****Et puis pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ?****C'est à cause de moi si tu n'es plus là »** _ajouta tout bas le bleuté._  
**« Tu verras tout cela en temps voulu Gérald.****Cette nuit, tu seras hanté par trois esprits.****»****  
****« Trois esprits ?****Je dois les combattre pour me racheter ?****» **_Demanda-t-il étonné._  
**« La mort ne mène pas à la rédemption.****La mort n'entraîne que désolation Gérald.****Fais attention à toi et fais le bon choix.****»** _Dit-il disparaissant petit à petit dans les ténèbres._  
**« Attends !****Attends !****»** _Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de son ancien camarade.__Mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas écouté.__Il avait disparu.___

_Gérald n'en revenait pas...__Était-ce la réalité ?__Était-ce un cauchemar ?__Ou alors il avait des hallucinations ?__Il ne comprenait pas.__C'était quoi cette histoire d'esprit ?__Et puis qu'était-il censé sauve_

_Le jeune homme tenta de se rendormir, mais le sommeil lui échappait. Il se demandait ce que pouvait signifier cette mascarade. Ce n'était logiquement pas possible que Simon revienne d'entre les morts pour le prévenir d'un danger. Quoiqu'il en soit, Morphée semblait vouloir jouer un peu plus longtemps avec lui, car le sommeil ne venait pas. Il réfléchissait sûrement trop aux paroles de son ancien ami..._

_C'est alors qu'une petite lumière attira l'attention du bleuté. Sa lumière semblait plutôt apaisante et arrivée doucement vers le jeune homme qui s'était redressé. Il attendait, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Simon lui avait dit que la mort ne permettait pas la rédemption. Ce fut donc une petite forme volante, d'un bleu éclatant, qui arriva vers lui. Cette entité bougeait trop vite pour que le mage réussisse à identifier ce que c'était._

**« Qu'est-ce...****Qui es-tu ?****»**_ Demanda-t-il à voix basse.__Pour seule réponse il n'y qu'un rire enfantin. Comme si cette chose se moquait de lui.__Gérald fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait faire.__C'est alors que la petite chose s'agita dans tous les sens pour finir par s'arrêter juste sous le regard du mage.__Il découvrit alors une sorte de petit être, on aurait dit une fée.__Elle le toucha, du bout de ses longs doigts.__Il se sentit étrangement plus léger...__Non pas au niveau de sa conscience, mais de son corps.__L'entité s'affola de nouveau, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.__Ce qui se passa ensuite fut étrange, son corps fut comme attiré par cette fée.__Sans aucune volonté de sa part, il la suivit, sortant ainsi de la grotte._

_Ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel qui était dégagé. La lune resplendissait de toute sa beauté. Gérald sentit une agréable sensation monter en lui. Il volait. Nouvelle sensation de liberté, de plénitude. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, profitant de ce moment de douce folie. Le vent frais d'hiver soulevait doucement sa chevelure bleutée. Lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit de nouveau, les yeux, il fronça les sourcils._

**« Où m'emmènes-tu ?****» **_Demanda-t-il curieux.__Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu d'habitations.__La petite fée ria encore d'espièglerie.__Apparemment, elle apportait plus de questions que de réponses.__Quoiqu'il en soit, ils arrivèrent prés de la mer, cette vaste étendue d'eau indomptable.__Gérald put enfin mettre pied à terre.__Il observa les alentours calmement.__Après tout, il était ici pour apprendre, pour comprendre alors il n'avait pas de quoi paniquer.__Mais le bleuté ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait ici.__Finalement, allait-il réellement apprendre quelque chose de cette aventure ?__Il soupira._

_Ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel qui était dégagé. La lune resplendissait de toute sa beauté. Gérald sentit une agréable sensation monter en lui. Il volait. Nouvelle sensation de liberté, de plénitude. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, profitant de ce moment de douce folie. Le vent frais d'hiver soulevait doucement sa chevelure bleuté. Lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il fronça les sourcils._

«** Je ne comprends pas...****Tout ceci ne me fait que perdre mon temps.****» **_Murmura-t-il en passant une main dans sa chevelure bleue.__C'est alors que le paysage environnant songea, il se teinta de cette couleur particulière des vieux films.__Une sorte d'ocre réconfortante l'enveloppa.__La petite fée avait pris une taille normale.__Elle avait de longs cheveux d'orée, un sourire malicieux.__Elle tendit la main vers l'horizon.__Ce qui se passa fut de nouveau étrange, elle avait opéré comme une sorte de zoom rapide.__Troublé par la vitesse à laquelle, ils s'étaient déplacés, Gérald en perdit l'équilibre.__Il se retrouva alors assis dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour y avoir vécu une bonne partie de sa vie.__Son cœur se serra.__Ces mauvais souvenirs n'avaient pas besoin d'être remémorés...__Il savait quel monstre il avait été._

**« Tu te souviens ?****Tu as deviné où nous étions ?****»**___Demanda la jolie fée qui se balança sur ses pieds d'avant en arrière comme une enfant.__Pour simple réponse, elle eut le droit d'un petit hochement de tête.__Le jeune homme venait de s'enfermer dans son silence.___

_C'est alors que les grilles qui l'entouraient s'ouvrir.__Les prisonniers de la tour du paradis rentrèrent un par un dans la cage qui leur servait de lieu de vie.__Ils avaient tous la mine triste, fatiguée.__Plus aucun signe de vie habitait leurs yeux.__C'est alors qu'il les vit.__Ses anciens amis.__Tous étaient là, lui aussi était là entouré par ces êtres chers qu'il avait tant fait souffrir.__Il détourna les yeux, la culpabilité se réveillant douloureusement à cette vision._

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer ici ?****Il n'y a rien.****»** _dit-il d'une voix sombre et monocorde._  
**« Tu te trompes Gérald.****Souviens-toi, rappelle-toi.****»** _Ajouta la blondinette d'une voix calme et douce.___

_C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit.__Il leva les yeux.__Une chevelure écarlate, un petit corps fébrile.__Il n'y avait pas de toutes, c'était elle.__La petite Erza, armée d'un bâton jouait contre les barreaux de la cellule, tentant tant bien que mal d'en faire une mélodie, tentant même de fredonner quelques paroles._

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Erza ?»** _demanda Simon en fronçant les sourcils._  
**« ****Vous avez oublié ?****Aujourd'hui, vous savez quel jour on est ?****» **_Demanda la petite.___

_Les plus jeunes acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête négatif.__Papy Rob se leva, caressant la chevelure rouge de la petite, un sourire bienveillant._

**« Tu as raison Erza.****Comment pourrions-nous oublier de fêter noël, hum ?****»**

_Un sourire magnifique fendit le visage de la rouquine.__C'est à ce moment-là, pour la première fois que Gérald sentit son cœur ratait un mouvement pour la belle.__Elle semblait heureuse que quelqu'un l'encourage dans sa lancée.__Papy Rob prit donc les bâtons qu'avait en main l'enfant pour à son tour commencer des percussions.__Un peu plus loin dans la cellule, des adultes commencèrent eux aussi à participer à la mélodie, avec des instruments improvisés ou encore leur voix.__Les enfants, quant à eux, commencèrent à danser, à rire.__Ce n'était certes pas le noël le plus parfait.__Ils étaient tout de même privés de leur liberté, mais au moins ils étaient tous ensemble...___

_Il se souvint.__Il se souvint également de la petite Erza, venir timidement vers lui pour ensuite l'entraîner à sa suite dans une danse effrénée.__Lui, il n'avait pas le souvenir de noël, il ne l'avait jamais souhaité...__Ce fut donc son premier noël, son plus beau noël.__La magie avait opéré.__Tous s'amusèrent, malgré les faibles moyens.__Certains s'amusaient à faire les idiots, d'autres montrer tous leurs talents de chanteurs ou encore de danseurs.__Il se souvint également de l'histoire qui conclut cette veille de noël improvisé.__Il se souvint d'une tête rousse, se posant sur son épaule pour s'endormir paisiblement après cette longue journée de travail._

**« Ils vous avaient peut-être privé de votre liberté...****Mais je sais que ce noël est l'un des noëls les plus beaux que tu aies jamais vécu.****Le premier même si je ne me trompe pas ?****Ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose, mais vous étiez ensemble...****Et c'était ça qui t'avait plus.****»****  
**  
_Le décor se troubla, se transforma pour finalement disparaître sur la vision de la petite Erza contre celui qu'il avait été.__Son cœur se gonfla sous l'émotion...__Il s'en voulait tellement de ce qu'il avait fait par la suite...__Plus n'avait jamais été pareille pour aucun d'entre eux.__  
_  
**« Oui et alors ?****Ce que j'ai fait par la suite...****Tout ça n'est pas pardonnable.****Comment voudrais-tu que je m'asseye avec eux pour fêter noël en sachant tout le mal que j'ai peu faire aux personnes que j'aimais ?****»****  
**  
_La petite fée secoua la tête négativement.__Il n'avait toujours pas compris et c'était normal...__Il allait falloir un peu plus de temps, un peu plus de chance.__En un claquement de doigt, Gérald se retrouva dans la grotte.__Aucune trace de ce qu'il avait vécu, aucune trace du petit être magique.___

_Le bleuté soupira, prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains.__Cette vision du passé avait ré-ouvert certaines de ses blessures passées.__Plus de huit ans avaient passé, mais il ne s'en était toujours pas remis, toujours pas pardonné...__C'était bien pour cela qu'ils avaient créé Crime Sorcière.__Pour racheter leurs péchés passés...__Il secoua la tête.__Il ne voulait plus fêter noël.__Il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir aimer, d'aimer également.._


End file.
